fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dissidia Tales X
Dissidia Tales X is playable on the Nintendo Wii U (and the PlayStation Vita due to backwards compatibility) and was released in Japan on March 3rd, 2011. Most of North America, save Canada, which had been delayed due to a shipping error, received the game on March 22nd, 2011 1. Australia, Europe, and Canada received the game on March 25th, 2011. Taiwan received the game on May 10th, 2011, and it is now available to the rest of the world. The characters are from Tales of Phantasia to Tales of Freedom. Gameplay The gameplay of Dissidia Tales X is similar to the original's, featuring all of the original gameplay elements, characters, and arenas. Fighters will attack to steal Bravery from opponents, which increases their own, as a character lands Bravery attacks. By reducing an opponent's Bravery below zero, they inflict Break status, preventing the opponent from inflicting Bravery or HP damage until their Bravery regenerates to a base amount, while the one who inflicted Break gets a large boost in Bravery from the Stage. When an HP attack connects with the opponent, they take damage equal to the attacking player's Bravery. By collecting EX Force, characters can enter EX Mode, boosting their strength, adding exclusive abilities and letting them execute EX Bursts similar to Limit Breaks. New summons, arenas, music tracks, and characters have been included. One of the main new gameplay features is the Assist system, which allows characters to call an ally into battle to attack, allowing new combos to be created by chaining the two characters' moves in different fashions. The Assist system acts as a counterbalance mechanic to the EX Mode system, as landing an Assist attack can deplete the opponent's EX gauge and as you enter EX Mode, the opponent's assist gauge is depleted. The EX gauge can also be utilized to execute a new technique titled "EX Revenge," which will slow down the opponent's movement for several seconds at the cost of consuming the EX gauge without entering EX Mode. Several characters have gained new attacks since the original Dissidia, and several returning moves have had their properties changed. The gameplay of Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy is similar to the original's, featuring all of the original gameplay elements, characters, and arenas. Fighters will attack to steal Bravery from opponents, which increases their own, as a character lands Bravery attacks. By reducing an opponent's Bravery below zero, they inflict Break status, preventing the opponent from inflicting Bravery or HP damage until their Bravery regenerates to a base amount, while the one who inflicted Break gets a large boost in Bravery from the Stage. When an HP attack connects with the opponent, they take damage equal to the attacking player's Bravery. By collecting EX Force, characters can enter EX Mode, boosting their strength, adding exclusive abilities and letting them execute EX Bursts similar to Limit Breaks. New summons, arenas, music tracks, and characters have been included. Despite the similarities, many changes were made and features were added. One of the main new gameplay features is the Assist system, which allows characters to call an ally into battle to attack, allowing new combos to be created by chaining the two characters' moves in different fashions. The Assist system acts as a counterbalance mechanic to the EX Mode system, as landing an Assist attack can deplete the opponent's EX gauge and as you enter EX Mode, the opponent's assist gauge is depleted. The EX gauge can also be utilized to execute a new technique titled "EX Revenge," which will slow down the opponent's movement for several seconds at the cost of consuming the EX gauge without entering EX Mode. Several characters have gained new attacks since the original Dissidia, and several returning moves have had their properties changed. Characters Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Fan Games Category:2011